narutoresurrectionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Karitori
Karitori (刈り取り literally meaning: Reaping) is the Kekkei Genkai specific to the Uzumaki Clans smaller and slightly divergent branches. In its base form it makes ambient Chakra tangible to those who possess it. Allowing the ability to feel and mold this Chakra to a rather finite degree. These people make for the best sensors as they are able to feel the differences between similar Chakra sources at a distance. Beyond that those who possess even the most basic form of this Kekkei Genkai are able to harmonize Chakra similar to theirs, and use it to increase their base strength. This is shown best as a use of various Chakra Nature transformations. Acquisition There is only one confirmed method for attaining Karitori and that is being born as part of one of the smaller branches of the Uzumaki clan. The stronger forms of the Kekkei Genkai are beyond simply the ability to mold ambient Chakra are rare mutations. As such the only known method of attaining a stronger version of the Karitori is by birth, matches are often made within the clan's stronger members in order to try an achieve this goal. That being said, further control of the abilities granted by the base form of the Kekkei Genkai as well as an increase of personal strength are acquirable though several different means. Abilities Each form of the Karitori grants the person with it a more advanced form of sensory ability. Since it is literally a part of a person from the time they are born, there is no foreseeable way to advance the amount someone is able to sense. Which means one with this Kekkei Genkai will never be able to sense beyond the amount they were able to at their birth, but augmentations through the use of different kinds of jutsu or the addition of other Kekkei Genkai through breeding could create more variation in the types of sensory abilities shown by those with Karitori. = * Ketai (Truth of Temporariness) The base level variation of the Karitori. It allows its users to all have the ability to handle ambient chakra as if it has form and body. It allows them the tactile advantage when dealing with chakra already expelled. It gives some of the more skilled the ability to remould and reshape already expelled chakra into something different for their own use. But only if it is no longer attached to the other body that created it. It will retain its general form as well. As far as basic level skills go, it allows a deep sensory understanding of chakra, allowing those with this variation to be able to know from a distance a bit about a threat as long as it possesses chakra. This ability varies greatly and could be as little as knowing someone is coming and as great as being able to tell the likeness between family members and knowing the elements shared between individuals. It can be honed to a finite degree but can't be expanded beyond this basic understanding. * Chuutai (Truth of Middleness) This is the median level of the Karitori manifestations it is also the most sought after when creating pairs for making children. It allows its user the finite ability to take in and possess the chakra of another. Specifically it allows them to gain the characteristics of the owner of the chakra as they harmonize it into themselves.This was most classically seen in the form of fire swallowing, but could be any method used to absorb another's chakra into themselves. Those who choose the swallowing method though often describe each person's chakra as having a distinctive taste or flavor and it can be good or bad depending on the person who expels it. But the chakra they take in through ingestion is different based on the people it comes from and can have drastically different effects. The point of this particular variation is that it allows the user to take something not originally of itself and make it his/her own. Their bodies will know of the powers they take in, but without first taking it in, they cannot use it again. * Kutai (The Truth of Suffering) The most advanced form of the Kekkei Genkai. Those who possess this rather rare form are given sensory abilities beyond that which anyone can imagine. So much so that through chakra they can feel the intentions and feelings of those around them. This can be rather daunting for those who have it, as it is a constant feeling which known to be inescapable. Those who are gifted with this can tell an individual from another by their chakra alone, this makes them excellent trackers as well as excellent interrogators. They can feel the intentions of those around them through their chakra and are thus among the best the group can offer. They even have a reasonable knowledge of what two people's chakra will be like when mixed together. But with this gift comes a rather steep price. Since this ability is passive they are unable to turn it off, many of those who possess this form are driven mad by the feelings of those around them, and if not that choose eventually to live a life of extreme solitude so that they might continue undaunted by the suffering of the world. Often times this particular ability is seen more as a curse than as a blessing and with this in mind it was named as such. * Santai Seiha (Threefold Truth Mastery) A purposeful breeding between members of the clan can create (supposedly rarely) a person who has all forms of the Kekkei Genkai. This person is thereby capable of of using all aspects of the Karitori simultaneously. This gives the ability to both absorb and control chakra, using it to create a new form which is similar in theory to a Sage Transformation, but is more directly connected to the user instead of having a connection to an animal. And this comes with fewer potential negative side effects than the simple use of the first couple of forms because the addition of the Kutai, tempers those with this ability, making them wary of chakra sources before they use them. Attaining all three can also simply be a matter of coincidence, something thought to be rare enough to only happen once in 10 generations. Category:Kekkei Genkai